Two For Tragedy
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After the death of Darken Rahl, Kahlan returns to Aydindril to continue the line of Confessors. After two unexpected nights, she and Richard find themselves in an unpredictable situation, one that changes their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing through the door in tears, Kahlan slammed it shut, pressed her back against it and fell down to the floor. Covering her face with her hands, she let out a soft cry as she leaned forward. She jumped at the knock at the door, but didn't move. She knew who it was and she couldn't open the door. She looked up and sighed, she hadn't locked it.

"Kahlan, let me in." His voice sent a wave of pain through her body and she wished that she could make herself disappear. "Kahlan-"

"Please, just go," she pleaded through the door. "I can't do this right now."

"I'm not leaving. I am going to sit out here until you open this door. You shouldn't be alone."

Standing up, she almost opened it, almost let him in, but she didn't. She didn't want him to see her like this. She pulled loose her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor just before she crawled into bed, naked. Pulling the blankets up tightly around her, she let loose and cried. The sounds of her crying echoed through the room, coming through the door to the man sitting on the other side.

He jumped up and entered the room, surprised that she hadn't locked it. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan," he whispered as he crawled into the bed. The moment she felt his arms around her, she turned into his embrace and allowed him to hold her. "I'm so sorry."

"You have to go, he will be here soon."

"I won't leave you. Kahlan, you do not have to do this."

Digging her fingers into his back, she let out a soft cry. "Yes I do. If I don't, they will remove the only thing holding me back. They will kill you."

"No," he was shaking his head, trying to make her believe that she didn't have to go through this, that she didn't have to do this for him. "Take me, Kahlan, right now, take me."

Horrified at the thought, she pushed him away from her, hard, sending him off of the bed and onto his back to the floor. "No! How can you ask me to do that?"

"Because I want you to! I don't want anyone else to touch you!" he sighed, moving to his knees beside the bed. "I don't want anyone to give you what I- I want you to be mine, not someone else's."

"I can't be yours."

"Yes you can," he insisted softly, nodding his head as he moved onto the bed. "Right now, Kahlan, we can be together." He pulled at his shirt, lifting it over his head; the thought of her being with anyone else tearing him apart. "Right now, I can be yours. We can be together."

She stared at him, tears streaming down her face at the thought of losing him, at the thought of being with anyone else. "No!" she cried, pushing him backward, she couldn't stand to have him so close to her, not like this. Not when she was naked and the desire to have him was so strong. Anything he did could suddenly destroy her strength. "You have to go. Please Richard, just go."

"No." He crawled back onto the bed and inched closer to her, watching as she clutched the blanket to her chest. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to give up on us."

"There can never be an _us_, Richard. I'm a Confessor. There is only me and my mate."

"Then take me." His face was creased in a frown; he couldn't stop himself from imagining her with another man. It made him sick. "Take me. Kahlan, we've defeated Darken Rahl, there is no other use for me."

"I need you!" she half shouted, "I need you to be you! I can't live with someone else, I can't- I can't destroy you!"

"Yes you can," he said tenderly, taking her face in his hands and inching closer, being sure to move slowly so that she wouldn't feel cornered and push him away again. "You can, Kahlan, I am right here. I am here and I'm asking you to, I am begging you to take me. Please, please don't let me sit by while you are with someone else. Take me."

She swallowed hard, considering his words as though for a moment she would do it. "Richard, I can't." Her tears dripped onto his hands, breaking his heart further. "If I- Touched you with my magic, if I did what you're asking me to- if I," she licked her lips, taking the moment to think, to find a way to say what she needed to, "destroyed you, I- I couldn't bear it. I love you too much."

He could barely hear the last of her words, her voice failing her as she looked away from him. "Kahlan, I- I'm right here. I'm not going to leave and let you- Not with someone who doesn't care about you."

Pushing him back, she nearly screamed. "I'm a Confessor! Any man I am with will care for me!"

"Not without be forced to." He understood her anger, felt it flowing from her, screaming in its own way. The hatred she felt for herself at that moment was more than clear. "I care for you, I love you and not because you've confessed me. I can't stand by and watch the woman I love be with a man who spent the night before praying to the spirits for some other punishment when I spend every night praying that I get you."

She moved over to him, suddenly forgetting that she was naked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her against him. She rested her head against his shoulder, she cried. At last she let herself go, she let him see her as she was; scared and afraid, hurt and lost. Her hands gripped tightly at him, pulling herself closer to him.

The knock at the door, made her heart stop. "You have to go."

"Kahlan-"

"Please," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "I need you to go."

"All right, but I'm not leaving. I'm going to sit outside the door. If you need me-"

Shaking her head, she pulled the blanket up to cover herself. "No. I can't- Not with you sitting out there. Please, just go find Zedd."

"But if you need me- Kahlan, I mean it, if you need me-"

"I know," she forced the words out of her mouth as she looked over his shoulder to the door.

Taking her face in his hands, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, needing to remind her how it felt to be kissed by someone who loved her. She kissed him back, letting herself get lost in the feel of his lips, knowing that the feeling would be gone within moments. "Kahlan, I love you."

She could only nod, her heart pounding in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. Forcing a smile, she fought back the tears as she watched him pulling his shirt back on as he walked toward the door. Richard took one last look at her, sitting on the bed, naked, her hair draped around her face, making her eyes stand out. He never thought he would feel anything more painful. He was wrong. Opening the door, he saw the man; the man who would soon be hers and he nearly lost his mind.

The thunder of her magic ripping through the air broke his heart. Laying back his head, he closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding for some time. He was laying in his bed, naked, hoping that it would somehow bring her closer to him. Everything within him wanted to run from the room, wanted to run to her and pull her into his arms and never let her go. He wondered what was happening, what she was feeling and how he would be able to comfort her if she needed him to. In this moment, he needed her to comfort him.

He hated himself for leaving her, for walking out of the room and leaving her alone with some other man. He couldn't stand for her to be with someone who didn't love her, who couldn't possibly give her what he could, who could love her in the way she deserved. Shaking the images from his mind, he rolled onto his side and sighed, the view of the door was almost too much. Pushing back his pain, Richard stared at the door and for the first time noticed the detail carved into it. It was beautiful, something he had always imagined that she would have been surrounded by.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as the door opened and his heart stopped at the sight of her. She was drained, her face was pale, her eyes both red and dark as she stared at him from the doorway. She was clutching her robe to her, holding herself together with the tight grip on the fabric. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes for a moment and licked her lips, taking the moment to gather the strength to speak. "I couldn't do it," she whispered in shame. "I couldn't do it."

Taking a single step into his room, she pushed the door closed and dropped her hands, letting the robe fall to the floor. His eyes moved over her, stunned by her breathtaking beauty. Walking toward him, she tried to find the courage to say something, to tell him why she was there. "Richard, I-" she started softly and then cleared her throat, forcing herself to speak. "I've released my magic, I can't-"

He crawled out of the bed and pulled her into his arms, connecting their lips as he held her to him tightly, knowing what she was about to say. She had already released her magic, she couldn't hurt him. He walked backward to the bed, moving quickly as her hands moved over him. His skin was softer than she had imagined, his touch gentle and passionate and the way he held her to him, she never thought it was possible to feel this way. Laying her onto the bed, his lips left hers and began kissing over her neck, finding their way to her chest.

She grabbed his hair, pushing his face closer to her as she pushed up into him. His hands moved over her smoothly, followed slowly by his lips. The taste of her skin was something he would never tire of tasting. He kissed slowly, taking his time as he sucked in her skin, heating at the sound of her moans. Cupping one of her breasts in his hand, he pushed down against her while he covered the other with his mouth. His name left her lips as she pulled at his hair, needing him closer.

Wrapping her legs around him, she pulled his face back to hers, and kissed him. She flipped them over, sitting on top of him as she ran her hands over his chest. Her head fell back as his hands moved around hers; touching her anywhere he was able. He couldn't take it any longer, sitting forward; he reached between them and for an instant, ran his fingers over her, bringing out a loud moan from deep within her before he pushed himself into her. He held her to him, both still as they savored the feeling, their connection.

His forehead was pressed against her chest as he struggled to remain still. "I love you, Kahlan," he said softly, tightening his arms around her waist.

Running her fingers through his hair, she smiled. "I know," she breathed out as she shifted her hips over him. "I love you too." Her words came out in a soft moan, making him smile against her.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding her against him, he fell to his side as he panted. "What happens now?"

"I don't know."

"But we can't do this again, can we?" She looked away, answering his question silently as she tried to distance herself from him. "I didn't think so." He pulled her back to him, flattening her body against his. "Maybe we can do it like this, we can-"

Shaking her head, she tightened her hold on him. "You know that it won't work. There will come a moment, a moment when I'll forget or I'll lose control. I can't risk your life, Richard."

"Maybe you won't," he offered gently.

"I already did. That's how we ended up like this."

Stroking his fingers along her back, he tried to think of a way, to think of something that would change everything, that would allow him to hold her like this forever. He found nothing. "I'm glad that we did this."

"So am I, but I'm afraid- Richard, I am afraid of what happens next."

He fought back the thoughts that flooded his mind, the thoughts that had filled him only hours before. "Is there any chance that we- That I could have given you a child?" He hoped that he had, he hoped that for, at least, sometime, they wouldn't have to worry about her being with another man.

"It is possible."

Pushing her away from him, he laid her on her back and leaned over her with a wide smile. "Really?" He could hardly contain his joy as he laid his hand over her stomach.

"Yes," she grinned, his face suddenly making her forget everything except for the thought that they may have just created a child together. "Confessors are very... fertile."

He pushed the hair out of his face as he moved up to hers. "Are you sure? Because we can always-"

"Richard!" she laughed as he began kissing her neck.

Pulling back, he beamed, "How long until you know?"

Kahlan shook her head, her smile widening as he returned to her stomach and began kissing over it. "I'm not sure. Every Confessor is different. A few days maybe, but no longer than two weeks..."

He looked up as her voice faded with her smile, "What?"

"Richard, Confessors- They do not spend only one night with their mate- They need to be sure, they-" she stopped herself, unable to finish her sentence.

"Is there any way that you could- What happens after?"

"Once we conceive?" she questioned softly, growing uncomfortable with their topic. He nodded and laid down beside her, holding himself up on his elbows as he looked at her. "There would be no reason to continue. The Council would not want to risk any harm coming to the child."

"And the... mate?"

"That depends on the Confessor. Some send them away, freeing them to live a life away from their mistresses and some keep them close for comfort and to help with the child-"

"And me? If I- if we-"

"I would never send you away, Richard. I would not take the decision away from you."

"I'm not leaving you."

Turning her head toward him, she sighed, needing him to understand. "If we did not conceive a child this day, it is my duty to- The child may not be yours."

"I don't care," he whispered. "If you will let me, I want to stay. I can't imagine my life without you."

She gave him a sad smile, knowing that he meant it now, but once he learned how it would be, how hard it would be for him, he would want to change his mind. "You deserve more than that- more than I can give you. Richard, you deserve a real family, a son and a wife-"

"I don't want that. If it's not with you, I don't want it."

Sitting up, she grabbed the blankets on the bed and pulled them over herself as she looked away from him and to the floor. "You are going to change your mind and when you do," she paused, trying to find the right words. "When you do, I won't be able to bear it.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

Turning around to face him, she blinked loose the tears that were now collecting in her eyes. "I can't give you anything and I want to give you everything. I have nothing for you and you're going to wake up one day, maybe tomorrow and you're going to realize that I- When you do, you're going to leave and live the life I wish I had."

He understood what she was saying, it would be easy for him to agree, to say that she was right and to try to move on, but he couldn't. He loved her too much. He loved her more than anyone he had ever known and more than his own life. There was no life to live without her. There was nothing, but her. His mind couldn't think of anything else, she was his every thought, his every breath. "Kahlan, I love you and I know that it doesn't mean very much, that it's not enough, but it's more than everything. The words are not close enough to how I feel, they do not compare and I know that it means nothing, they are just words and I hate that I cannot find the right ones, but you have to believe me when I say that I will not wake up, not tomorrow or the day after or even years from now and want to leave you." He sat up, moving to his knees beside her. "I am here and I am yours. Forever."

She wanted to cry, to weep with joy, to fall into his arms and just be, but she couldn't. She knew what tomorrow was going to bring and she couldn't fight back the horror of the thought. "Tomorrow, I must lay with him."

Richard pushed his hair back quickly, before covering his hand over his mouth and nodding. He could see the disgust in her eyes, the fear, the pain and a small glimmer of hope. "And I will be here, waiting for you."

"Richard-"

"I know," he interrupted softly, "I know, but I also know that this is so much harder for you. I'm here. Whenever you need me."

"I'll always need you."

He gave her a small smile, "Then I will be here, always." Her emotions threatened to run wild, to dissolve her where she sat, "Come here." Wrapping his arms around her, he laid them back to the bed as she, once again, cried in his arms.

They stared at him, everyone within the palace; everyone knew what they had done. It appeared that their short amount of time together was the only thing people talked about. He smiled politely as he walked down the long corridors, the smell of the kitchen filling the halls as he came closer. He knew that was the only place he would find his grandfather. He needed to talk to him.

"She's in there now?"

"Yes," Zedd said simply as he stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth. "The Council has ordered her to remain in her bed chambers until they have completed their arrangement." 'Their arrangement' Richard thought, Zedd must have thought it would be easier to hear, but it wasn't. He wasn't sure anything would be. "She does not wish to do this," the wizard added softly, meeting his grandson's eyes. "If she had, she would have been freed."

"If she- If she was to wear a Rada'Han, would that keep her from conceiving a child?" He was ashamed for asking, for being willing to have only a part of her, but he had to know.

Shaking his head, Zedd frowned. "That would make no difference, but it would not go over well with the Council. They need her to do this. To them, this is about solving a problem they have created. By taking the man, she unites Aydindril with his territory. She is a pawn to them."

"It isn't fair," Richard seethed through his teeth, anger rising up within him. "She shouldn't have to be with someone who doesn't love her."

"She threw him from her room half an hour ago."

"What? You said that she-"

"She is locked in her room until she conceives a child, he is not." He raised his bushy, white eyebrows, hinting at his meaning. "She released her magic moments after he stumbled into the hall."

Without hesitation, Richard turned and ran from the kitchen, hoping that he would be allowed into her room. His mind filled with thoughts of her, of the previous day when he held her in his arms and kissed her the way he had always wanted to. Their eyes followed him, making his heart race.

"What?" he shouted as he met the eyes of a few women standing in the hallway. "What are you staring at?"

"You," one woman had the courage to say, but softly. "We are looking at the man who has broken a Confessor. No Confessor has ever denied the Council in taking a mate, but she has. No man has ever- No one has ever fought for the love of a Confessor, no one wants them, but you do. We are looking at you."

Richard sighed, "No one has ever taken the time to get to know one. Kahlan is the most wonderful woman there is and none of you cared enough to get to know her." He turned around and left without another word, leaving the women standing in shock from his words.

He rounded the last corner at full speed, moving past the guards that were to protect the Mother Confessor. They watched him come to a stop at her door, watched as he pushed his fingers back through his hair and took in a deep breath before he knocked.

The door opened and she reached out for him, she knew it was him. Pulling him into the room, she pushed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as their lips got lost in their dance. She tried to calm her kisses, but she could hardly contain her passion. Kicking the door shut behind him, he pushed her robe from her shoulders, needing to touch her. She moved almost as frantically as he did, pulling his shirt over his head quickly, before she took hold of the laces of his pants. He kicked off the tan fabric as he lifted her onto the bed and moved over her.

His lips covered her body, grateful for having the opportunity once again. Her nails dug into his shoulders, pulling him closer as she pushed up into his lips. She gasped his name, pulled at his hair and moaned in pleasure as he moved over her. His hands rapidly roamed her body in a heated frenzy as he kissed and sucked her nipples. His touch set her on fire, making her lose all control. Rolling them over, she covered his chest with her lips, her tongue sneaking out as she sampled his skin.

Richard watched her as she moved bravely over him, touching, licking and biting him gently. As she moved lower, his eyes slid closed at the feeling of her around him. "Spirits, Kahlan!" he called out louder than he intended, his body throbbing in need.

She shifted her eyes to his face as he grabbed her head, his eyes were closed and his mouth open slightly as he pushed his head back into the pillow. She nearly stopped, but the sound of his panting encouraged her to continue. After a moment, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her from him, bringing her lips back to his as he rolled back over her. He took a moment to worship her once again, unable to remain apart from her any longer. She gasped unexpectedly as he entered her. He gasped even louder as he pressed deeper and deeper hiding himself within her.

Holding his hand to her breast, she lifted her back off of the bed, needing to be closer, needing more pressure. He found a small smile form upon his lips as she panted for him to give her what she needed. Faster, harder, he would do anything that she asked. He began to wonder what it would feel like when her magic was released, if it would make her experience better, if it would change everything. He wanted her to let it go, he wanted to be above her as it ripped through her and flowed into him.

Dropping his head into the crook of her neck, he held her tightly, thrusting down as she arched up, pressing and rocking, their bodies withered together, trembling in their sudden release. He laid over her for a moment, unwilling to leave her body until he had to. He pulled out and rolled onto his back, pulling her into his arms where he needed her to be. They laid there in silence for a long time, both afraid to say what was on their minds. Neither of them was willing to sacrifice any of their time together.

His fingers moved smoothly along her back, tracing small circles as his heart began to calm. "Kahlan," he whispered her name, afraid to speak any louder. "I-" he wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted them to stay like this forever, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her that until he knew that it was possible, until he had found a way and made sure that she never needed to worry.

She dug her fingers into his chest for a moment before she sat up and looked away from him. "I shouldn't have let you in," she said softly, looking down to the floor, needing the distraction.

"Kahlan-"

"No," she looked at him, her eyes begging him not to say anything. "Richard, I have to do this- I can't keep letting my feelings for you get in the way of my duty. I can't keep seeing your face, feeling your touch and tasting your lips." Her eyes were wet with tears as she spoke, her mind barely able to form the words. "The Council believes that the others are dead. If I am the last- I have to do this."

"Take me." He said it strongly, his voice bringing her attention back to him. "Right now, I know that you can. I know that with one thought, I can be yours. Take me." Shaking her head, she moved away from him as she feared she would do it. "Kahlan, listen to me. I want you to. I want you to make me yours, to make sure that you are happy."

"If I take you, if I touch you with my magic, it will destroy all happiness within me. If I lose you, I lose the only thing- the only person that has ever made me happy."

How could he say anything to that? He knew that there was nothing that he could say that would make this easier on her, that would change anything and it was then that he realized that there was no stopping any of it. If he wanted her to be his or him to be hers, it would only happen if she confessed him or if she conceived a child while they were together. If she had, she would not be forced to be with any other man, she would- He stopped his mind, hating that he was wanting her to be only his, when he didn't have the right. "Kahlan," he paused, waiting for her eyes to meet his, "if we made love again, if we conceived a child, it would fix this?"

"We can't-"

Crawling off of the bed, he walked to the wall on the other side of the room and pressed his back against it. "Yes, we can. Kahlan, if you release your magic again, we can." She stared at him, but said nothing. "I don't want you to be with anyone else." She saw the light in his eyes flash as he suddenly walked toward her. Taking her face in his hands, he leaned in close to her, his nose lightly touching hers. "I don't want you to be with anyone but me. I don't want to wake up without you in my arms, I- I don't want to live another moment without being yours. Confess me."

"What?"

"Your magic works off of love, right? Then I want it to feed off mine, I want it to understand how much I love you. Confess me." He wiped the tears from her cheeks gently, before he leaned in closer, pressing his lips lightly against hers. "Trust me."

She returned his kiss, his words spinning around in her mind. His hands roamed over her body, distracting her from her own thoughts. His lips and tongue moved across her chest, taking the breath from her lungs. She felt her hold on her magic loosen, threatening to break free and take him away from her and for an instant, she let it. One moment was all it took to take him from her.

Horrified by her own action, she pushed him from her, gasping for air as she cried out for forgiveness, begging the spirits to bring him back to her. Covering her mouth with her hands, she looked over to him and to her surprise; he was staring at her, a smile spread across his face. It was wide, showing his teeth as he looked at her. "Mistress," he whispered softly, "I beg you to command me. I live off of your words," his eyes fell to her chest and he let out a soft growl as his eyes moved lower, "your breasts and your-"

"Richard!" she shouted as he moved toward her, laughing. "How- I felt it- How are you not-"

"Because I realized something. I love you more than anything and when your magic flooded through me, I offered it everything that I had, everything that I feel for you and it couldn't shape my love into something forceful when I was giving it freely." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled him close and looked into his eyes. "It's me, Kahlan. Do you want me to prove it?"

"Yes," she said before she could think.

"At your command!" he said loudly as he pushed her backward and moved over her.


	3. Chapter 3

He laid on his back, holding her tightly to him as she slept, his mind spinning with the events of the previous night. Never before had he been so happy and now, holding Kahlan in his arms, he couldn't imagine anything better. They spent most of the night just holding each other and talking about what their lives could be like now. He hadn't stopped smiling, even as her words slurred and she fell asleep, he knew that they would lay like this for the rest of their lives.

"How long have you been awake?"

"How did you know I was awake?" he questioned softly, curious to know his tell.

Lifting her head from his chest, she laid her chin on top of her arm and looked down at him. "Your heart. It's racing." She smiled widely, "What were you thinking about?"

"Last night. It was... incredible." Blushing, Kahlan looked away, laying her forehead against her arm. "I don't think that it could have been better."

"I'm sure we can do better," she teased softly, biting her lower lip.

Richard smiled widely, shaking his head. "I don't think I will be able to move for a little while longer."

"Really?" she whispered, taking a quick glance around the room, to get him to follow her eyes as a distraction. Once his eyes moved to the room, she ran her hand over his chest, lower, lower and lower until he gasped out her name.

Her touch was erotic, her eyes locked on his as she moved her hand over him, watching every reaction on his face. "Kahlan," he licked his lips and closed his eyes, pushing his head back into the pillow, "if you keep doing that, it will be over before it begins."

Stretching her neck, she pressed her lips against his and moved over him, bringing her hand back over his chest. He moaned as she pulled at his bottom lip, dragging her teeth across it gently. Sliding his hand over her side, he grabbed her leg, holding it to him as he rolled over her. He loved the feel of her beneath him, the way she held him tightly and gasped out his name. He would never grow tired of it.

The knock at the door pulled his lips from her breasts and caused a moan of disappointment to flow from her lips as he lifted himself from her body. "They'll leave," she whispered, trying to pull him back to her.

"Mother Confessor, the Council demands a meeting."

Richard looked at her, holding back a smile as she stared at him hungrily. "Kahlan, you're being called."

"Yes, but so are you." He groaned at the look in her eyes, the sight of her raising her arms above her head and waiting for him to return to her.

"Kahlan," he breathed out as he ran his fingers over her stomach and up to cup her breast, watching as her eyes slid closed to his touch.

Moving over her, he pushed his knee between her legs, bringing a loud moan from deep within her. Lifting herself up off of the mattress, she pushed against him, desperate for more contact. Dropping her hands to the sheets, she grabbed them tightly, pulling at them as he continued to kiss and lick her chest and breasts. Kahlan gasped loudly as he pushed into her, mixing with his moan of pleasure. Suddenly her nails were digging into his back, pulling him closer as their lips met once more.

She watched him for a moment, the sight of him moving above her making her grow warmer and warmer, her release coming to the last of her hold. He smiled against her skin as she begged for more of him, needing him deeper, harder and faster. Pressing his lips to hers, he shifted his weight and she was gone. Her cry of release was muffled by his lips as his tongue pushed past hers and began to mingle with hers. The feel of her convulsing around him and her magic flooding through his veins sent him over the edge, bringing him to break their kiss and drop his head to the crook of her neck.

Stroking her fingers through his hair, she held him to her, closing her eyes to the feel of his warm, panting breath against her chest. "I could get used to this."

Lifting his head, Richard pressed his lips to her neck and kissed up until he reached her lips. "Me too." Seeing the smile on her face made his grow wide, "What?"

"I think that we did it," she beamed, "I think I'm-"

"Really?" he asked in excitement, moving down to her stomach. "Hi!"

"I don't think that she can hear you yet."

Looking up, he grinned, "Maybe not, but I'm still going to tell her how much we love her." Pressing his lips to her, he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "We have to tell Zedd, the Council-"

"They can wait," she laughed and moved toward him. "I think that we should be sure before we tell anyone. It may be a few more days." Richard raised an eyebrow, "They can bring us food," she smiled.

"You knew? You knew that I could be with Kahlan and you never said anything?" Richard questioned his grandfather in shock. "How could you remain quiet when you knew how much we love each other?"

"If I had told you, there would have been some doubt and it would not have worked." He smiled at his friend, pleased that he had found a way to be with the woman he loved, found a way to be happy. "She is with child?"

Richard smiled widely, nodding his head. "I'm going to be a father, Zedd. We're going to be parents." He had to force himself to keep calm, trying to keep his voice from echoing through the hallway outside of the Grand Hall. "We're going to have a family."

"Yes," he grinned, laying his hand on his grandson's shoulder, "Yes, you are."

"I never thought that I would ever be this happy. Zedd, I can't stop smiling, I can't stop thinking about what it's going to be like and then all I think about is how soon we can have another."

"The Council wishes to see you," Richard turned around, meeting the eyes of a young woman, standing in the doorway with her head bowed. "The Mother Confessor requests that you enter alone."

Concern flooded him as he stepped toward the other woman and entered the room. He had been in the room before, but never had it felt like the air was being sucked out, leaving them in the cold. Kahlan was standing in the center of the room, the Council sitting at a large, long table across from her. They sat beneath a window, the sunlight shining down upon them, making them seem more important than they were. He walked slowly toward her, coming to a stop at her side. He belonged beside her.

The Council stared coldly down at them; he glanced sideways to her, seeing the tense look on her face. "The Mother Confessor refuses to answer on your behalf."

"What is the question?"

"If this child is born a boy, will you kill it?"

"No," Richard stated clearly, meeting each member's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because a child should not be punished for something he has not done. For something he may never do."

One of the Council members stood up and looked down at the couple, "Male Confessors are not allowed to live for a reason. Many in the generations before you have fought for their children, begged for them to be spared and in each case, the child was uncontrollable."

"That's what it's always been about. You don't care about the child; you only care about having control."

"Would you want your child running around confessing every person he could get his hands on?"

Shaking his head, Richard nearly laughed. "A woman Confessor could do that if she wanted to. If Kahlan felt the need to confess every person in this room, she could and none of you would be able to stop her and yet, she is still standing here. She wasn't murdered at birth."

Kahlan turned her head toward him, slightly shocked by his words. "Richard..."

Meeting her eyes, he grabbed her hand. "A Confessor is a Confessor, you all have the chance to be better than what they expect of you, to do the right thing and everyone should have the opportunity." Looking back to the nine members of the Council, "You don't even know if the child will be a boy and you are trying to find out if I am willing to kill- If I am willing to murder my own child?"

"We were simply trying to convince the Mother Confessor that mating with you was not a wise decision. If only you were willing to do what you were told."

Stepping forward, Kahlan pushed back her shoulders and took in a deep breath. "I have not taken Richard as my mate. He is not required to do as he is told."

"He comes when called," a small blonde woman said as she leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. "You have taken him to your bed, you are carrying his child, in all ways, he is your mate. We don't know how you have managed not to confess him, but that doesn't change anything. He is your mate and if it is called for, he must do as he is ordered."

"This was all a test? You wanted to know if I would follow directions?"

"Yes and you have failed. If the child is born male, we will have to discuss the option of taking a true mate."

The woman's words pushed her over the edge. Moving closer to him, Kahlan tightened her hands into fists and looked up at the Council. "There will be no discussion on that matter. You have what you wanted, I am with child. You will have no other say in what Richard or I do."

He wanted to pull her into his arms and hug her, to kiss her until his lips were numb, but he forced himself to remain still as she turned around and walked toward him. Reaching for his hand, she gave him a small smile and together they walked quickly from the room. The closing of the door echoed loudly through the hallway, bringing Zedd's attention to the couple as they walked past him. The frown on Kahlan's face told him not to ask questions, but the growing smile on his grandson's face made it nearly impossible to remain quiet.

"Zedd, they're going to want to speak to you." Kahlan pulled Richard along behind her, moving quickly down the hall.

Coming to a stop, he pulled on her hand. "Marry me."

She turned around in an instant and stared blankly at him, "What?"

He laughed at her face, "Marry me."

"What?"

Taking a step closer, he took her other hand so that he was holding both of hers and smiled. "I want to marry you." He spoke slowly, making sure that she understood. "I realized that- When we were in there, I realized that I am almost like your mate. The only difference is, I can ask you to marry me."

"That's not the only difference."

"That's not an answer," he said softly.

Smiling, she tilted her head. "You didn't ask a question."

"Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor, will you marry me?"

A wider smile pulled at her lips as she nodded, "I- I would- Yes."

Closing the distance between them, Richard wrapped her in his arms and kissed her passionately, forgetting that they were not alone as people passed by. She pulled back for air, letting out a soft gasp as he pressed his forehead against hers. She loved their position, the comfort, the intimacy of their simple touch.

"You know what this means, right?"

"What?"

Pulling back, she smiled. "You're going to have to move into my room."

"Your bed is more comfortable."

"That's only because we were naked," she blushed. "We should move, people are starting to stare."

Pulling her in for a kiss, he beamed. "Let them."

"If you keep doing that, you're going to run a hole into the floor."

Turning around, Richard sighed. "I don't like having to wait out here, while she goes through this alone."

Kahlan had been inside their room for nearly two hours with a young woman, who was supposed to tell the Council if the child she carried was going to be born a boy. He wanted to be there, beside her, just in case she needed him, but the other woman had insisted that they needed to be alone. The room was silent as she lay naked and uncomfortable on the bed as an unfamiliar woman moved around her. Bending her knee, Kahlan sighed and looked over to the other woman who brought a candle closer to the bed.

"Don't move, you are going to upset the balance around you." Shanan said annoyed.

Returning to her previous position, she closed her eyes and prayed for time to pass quickly. "What are you going to do if you believe it to be a boy?"

"I am told that I must inform the Council so that they are able to make arrangements."

"They want to kill our child." Her words came out in a soft whine, her fears coming out in her words.

"Yes," the woman whispered, making the Mother Confessor's eyes fly open and meet hers. "They seem to believe that it is necessary to take the child as punishment for taking the Seeker to your bed."

"They want to take our child as punishment?"

"Yes."

"And if I carry a girl?"

Shaking her head, Shanan sighed. "I do not know for sure, I was only told a small portion of their plan."

It wasn't a request and she knew it, "If the child is born, the Council believes that you will believe that you will not have to take Ronan as your mate-"

"I don't have to. I have Richard, we're getting married!"

"They chose him as your mate for a reason, Confessor." Shanan looked to the side table, the small, wooden table that sat beside the bed, holding the bowl of herbs. "Lay back, If you wish to keep this child, you must allow me to work."

"You are going to help me?" Shanan nodded, "Why?"

"Because I have never know this to happen. A Confessor finding love, happiness. It's almost a miracle."

"That's what I tell myself all the time," Kahlan sighed, "I don't understand how it's possible for him to love me."

"Are you not loveable?" Shanan asked, bringing a smile to both their faces as she began rubbing the herbs over her stomach, "These should give me a clear vision of what the child will be."

"If I carry a boy, what will you do?"

Hearing the fear in the Mother Confessor's voice, Shanan sighed. "I am not sure. I was hoping that I would not need to worry about it."

"Please," she pleaded softly, "don't tell them."

"They will have me killed for lying to them."

"No they won't. I will- we will all protect you."

The woman seemed to think about it for a few moments as she continued to rup the herbs over her stumach. After a minute she gasped and moved backward away from Kahlan. "I am sorry, but- You carry a boy within you. A very powerful boy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that she's not going to tell them?" Richard questioned as concern filled up within him. Coming to her side, he crawled into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She was still naked, Shanan only having left a few minutes ago.

Nodding into his shoulder, Kahlan wiped her tears quickly and then pushed into him, allowing herself the comfort of his arms. "Yes, I saw the truth of her words. I know that she will protect us for as long as she can."

"How long until they send for another?" He knew that the Council wouldn't give up easily; he knew that they were desperate to have their way.

"I cannot be sure, but they are determined to- They will want to take him from us!" She pounded a fist into his chest and released a soft cry. "They can't take our child, Richard."

Tightening his arms around her, he began combing his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. "We won't let them take him. I promise Kahlan, I will not allow them near our child." He felt her tears fall down his chest and pulled back for a moment, "We're going to get through this, Kahlan. You and me- our son, we're all going to be all right. We're going to have a big family and our daughters will run through these halls, screaming as their brother chases them. We're going to be so happy that this, all of this, will never cross our minds."

A small smile pulled at her lips, "A big family?"

"Giant. I don't think that this palace will be big enough to contain our children, we're going to need another." She laughed, music to his ears. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers briefly and then pulled back, looking her in the eyes. "Everything will be all right." He grinned, tracing his thumb over her lips. "I'm not going to let anything happen to our family."

Nodding her head, she gave him a small smile. "I know. I- I'm just afraid of what could happen. I don't want to lose you either."

"You won't," he reassured her softly. "I'm always going to be here, making love to you every second that I am breathing." She smiled, holding back the laugh that tickled her throat. "Or every moment that I am able," he corrected himself.

Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him to her. "We should probably stop wasting time talking then."

"Why Mother Confessor, I do believe-"

She cut him off, her lips connecting with his passionately as she pulled him closer. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slid her fingers up into his hair, pulling gently. His kiss was the only thing that could erase her thoughts and make her forget everything else. Everything faded away as he slowly lowered her back to the bed and moved over her. She went easily, repositioning herself for him as his lips moved over her neck and chest.

Trailing his lips down her body, he settled over her stomach and suddenly pulled his lips from her and laid his head down on her. "We're going to love you so much," he whispered as Kahlan began running her fingers through his hair. "You're going to be safe with us, I promise."

"Richard?" He stood by the window, his arms folded over his chest as he looked out. She knew he was still worried about their child, their son, she was too, but having him with her took away almost all of her fear. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we don't have long to come up with a plan."

She sat up instantly, pulling up the blankets to keep herself warm. "What? Why?"

Looking back to her, he sighed. "There are three more of them, like Shanan, they're arriving now. We can't get them all to- We have to do something now."

"Come here." He came without hesitation, crawling into the bed beside her. "I think that I have a plan, several, but I- I..." she sighed, unable to finish her own words.

"What do I need to do?"

Tilting her head, she sighed, "I need you to grab two of the Council members."

He fought back a laugh, "What?"

"If they've already brought more, they know what I carry inside of me and they will not stop at anything to-" she shook the thoughts from her mind and then returned her eyes to his. "There are only a few things we can do, I must confess a member of the Council."

"Then why do I need to get-"

"The other must watch. Richard, if we wish to keep this child," she laid her hand over her stomach, "we must be prepared to do what we have to. Once confessed, he or she will not be allowed on the Council, the other will bear witness to what I have done."

Shaking his head, Richard moved closer. "No Kahlan, confessing a member of the Council, it's against your laws. They will kill you."

"I am the law," she said softly. "As long as I am The Mother Confessor, they have no right to challenge me. Since I am the last living Confessor, they have no one to replace me, they cannot overthrow me."

He continued to shake his head, not wanting to risk her life, not willing to lose her and their unborn son. "No."

Pushing him back, she gave a soft huff of frustration. "What is it then? What do you suggest that we do?"

"You're not going to like it," he stated softly, looking away from her for a moment. He knew that what he was about to suggest was a terrible thing, but he wanted his family to be safe. "Kahlan, what if- I'm not saying that it should be permanent, but what if we," he looked back to her, seeing the fear in her eyes. "We can use a quillion."

"What?" Her word was almost inaudible, but the shock and horror on her face was impossible to miss. "How can you say that? Richard, you knew what this child would be. All of our children will be Confessors and you want to take away a part of our child?"

"No, spirits no, but I want him to live. I want him to be able to walk around this palace without the fear of what could be done to him. I want him to grow up and follow Zedd around while you and I make love. And then, when he's older, we give him the choice." Her stomach was in knots, the thought of the man she loved wanting to take away a part of their child, even if it was to protect him, scared her. How could he say that, when she had the same piece within her. "I'm not saying that it's the perfect plan, but Kahlan I don't want to lose you both. The Council will kill you before they allow a male Confessor to be born. I know that you hate this idea, that I probably should have- It needed to be said. It needed to be heard. Kahlan, I will kill every person who tries to hurt our child. I will do anything I can to protect him, to protect you."

She stared at him, her mind racing with his words. "I- I," she stuttered, unable to make herself speak what was flooding through her.

"I know that it upsets you, I wouldn't have brought it up if I could think of any other way-"

"I gave you another way!"

"No you didn't," he closed his eyes for a second, "you gave me a way to lose the woman that I love. I would never risk your life and you're carrying our child!" Grabbing her shoulders, he lifted her up from the bed slightly and brought her closer to him. "If you die, our child dies. I will not lose you both!" There were tears in his eyes, one blink from running free down his cheeks, one blink from showing her everything. "I can't lose you. I can't..."

She moved herself into his arms, holding onto him tightly. "All right."

He clung to her, terrified that if he was to let go, she would be swept away from him. He knew that if anything happened, if she wasn't in his life, he wouldn't survive it. He wouldn't want to. "I won't live without you."

"We'll go see the Council then. We will plead our case and pray that the spirits are on our side."

"No." It was a simple answer, one that was given no thought. The Council stood around them, each with their backs straight and their noses turned up at the couple before them.

Kahlan could feel the heat burning off of him, the anger surging within the man that she loved, the father of their unborn child. As though giving him permission to do whatever he wanted, she released his hand and took a step back, waiting. He didn't waste a moment, rushing forward, he seized one of the younger members and lifted him up into the air with a low growl, making the other members step backward.

"Tell your mate to stand down!" The head of the Council shouted to Kahlan. "Now, or you will both die in this room."

Meeting the woman's eyes, the Mother Confessor lifted her head proudly. "You may try, but it will only result in your own death. Richard is not my mate, he does not have to do anything that I tell him and I would never tell him to stand down." Stepping closer, she reached out for the woman, who walked backward until her back hit the stone wall. "You cannot expect us to murder our child. We came here, offering you a solution, a solution that I cannot bear and you turn it down because you do not want to be overruled. I am the Mother Confessor, I am the last voice of this land. You will do as I command or you will be punished."

Richard stared past the man in his hands, stared at the woman he loved as she cornered the other woman. Her desire to save their unborn child was just as strong as his as she took hold of her neck and released her magic. The other members of the Council, all but one, gasped in disbelief and almost instantly rushed for the door. He beat them there, blocking their only exit, their only escape from the couple.

"Do you know what you have done? You've just committed an act of treason!"

"No!" Kahlan shouted as she turned around and walked toward them, selecting another member and grasping his neck. "You have committed treason by plotting the death of a Confessor, of our child and it is you who will pay for your acts." She felt Richard's eyes on her and when she met them, she nearly lost all control. The hunger in his eyes, the desire she saw pouring toward her as his chest heaved. "Guards!"

The door opened instantly and eight men rushed in to assist. "Mother Confessor?"

"Take the Council, all except Helen. She will remain." Turning back to the head of the Council, she cleared her throat. "You will leave this room and walk the halls of this palace until someone comes to find you."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Helen, you make your choice right now. There is no turning back."

Nodding, the other woman stepped in close. "I am with you, always."

"Good, go with them and inform them that there is only one way in which they will keep their lives." The blonde woman nodded and hurried after the others, leaving Kahlan alone with Richard.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry; I should have let you take care of it."

He shook his head, "No, no, you- I could not have done that, not without removing one of their heads." He smiled, "The moment you moved they were afraid."

"It's like you said before, any Confessor could turn on them." Moving slowly, she closed the distance between them and sighed, "I'm going to go for a walk in the garden."

He knew that she needed to be alone, that she wanted to keep herself from thinking about what they now had to do, but something inside of him screamed for him not to let her go. "Kahlan, we should-" He stopped as she met his eyes; they were filled with pain and exhaustion. He had never seen her like this; a confession had never taken this much from her. Now was not the time to argue.

Laying her hand on his forearm, she gave him a small smile. "I'll be back before lunch."

He nodded, unable to make himself speak; knowing that anything he said would upset her. He turned and watched her leave the room, her shoulders pushed back and her chin held high, just as he had always seen her, but this was different. He couldn't understand why, but something was terribly wrong. Just as she reached the door, she froze for a moment and then reached out for the door frame, using it to steady herself as Richard rushed over to her. She fell into his arms, her vision growing blurry as the breath was taken from her lungs. He cried her name, desperately trying to get her to hold on. It was the last thing she heard.


	5. Chapter 5

"No," Richard replied as his grandfather leaned over the bed, laying his hand over the Mother Confessor's stomach. "She confessed the Head of The Council and then- Zedd, what's wrong with her?"

The wizard shook his head as he closed his eyes, trying to focus all of his attention on her. "She has lost a lot of her strength; I cannot feel it within her." His eyes snapped open and looked to Richard. "She has been poisoned."

"What?"

Looking back to Kahlan, he sighed and pulled the covers over her. "Did she say anything before Kahlan confessed her?"

"I think she said something about commitTing treason."

Nodding, Zedd turned toward him, frowning. "She must have known that Kahlan would try to- I will do what I can, but I will need to see Kandace."

Running instantly from the room, the Seeker searched the halls, wishing that Kahlan had been more specific on where Kandace was to walk. It took him nearly half an hour to find her, walking tiredly down the servants corridor. "Come with me!" he shouted, scaring her. "Hurry!"

He pushed her through their bedroom door, almost knocking her to the ground as he came in after her. "Tell him what you've done!"

"Mistress, I'm so sorry!" she wailed as she fell to her knees beside the bed. "Mistress I'm sorry!"

"How do we undo what you have done?" Richard demanded an answer as he pulled her up from her knees and shook her. "How do we save her life?"

"The only way to save my Mistress is to kill the child that grows within her. It is the only way!"

Richard's heart stopped at her words. How was he to kill their child? How could he kill Kahlan? "How long until she-"

"I cannot say for sure. Hours, days, but no more."

"The child will not grow; will not have a chance to be born?"

"No." He watched as his grandson released his tears and brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration, before letting out a loud growl of hatred. "You couldn't leave us alone could you?" He shouted at the other woman, who cried hysterically. "Why couldn't you allow us the chance to try?"

"My mistress must forgive me; I do not wish to hurt her!"

"You've already hurt her!" he shouted, his anger boiling through him. "You've hurt her more than you can imagine! She will never forgive you for murdering our child!" Everything within him wanted to kill the woman at his feet, wanted to bring her as much pain as he could, but he didn't. He didn't have the strength to let Kahlan down. He needed to think of a way to save them both, to keep the woman he loved and their child alive. There had to be a way. If there was, he would find it.

He never left her side, never released her hand as he stared at her in tears, his mind racing as he begged her to hold on just a little while longer. She was dripping with sweat as her body continued to fight, continued trying to get back to him. Every few minutes, Richard would rub a cool, damp cloth over her, hoping to make her more comfortable. He needed to do something. If she died, he would too.

The sun lowered in the sky as someone, who escaped his attention, lit every candle within their room. The faint scent of her sweat filled the air, colliding with the pine that the wind carried in through the open window across from their bed. The night before, after making love, they stared out at the stars together, laughing as Richard tried to recall their names. His fingers had spent the entire night lingering over her stomach, a part of him hoping that their child knew that he was there. The child knew, Kahlan had reassured him.

He could almost feel her fingers running through his hair as he returned his eyes to her. The sound of her laugh, echoed in his mind, bringing a small smile to his face. Her eyes moved beneath their shield, making it appear as though she was merely sleeping. He pushed her hair back, fixing it slightly so that it wasn't sticking to the sides of her face before he dipped the cloth back into the water and returned it to her forehead. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

Unable to stop himself, he crawled into bed and pulled her into his arms, kissing all over her face. He couldn't stop himself; he needed to let her know that he was there, that he loved her, that he wasn't giving up on her or their child. Resting his head on her chest, he listened to the light beating of her heart, it was barely there. Tightening his hold on her, he began whispering his love for her. Richard began tracing his fingers along her jaw and down her neck, slowly moving over her right shoulder. Moving her dress, he pressed his lips to her skin, tasting the saltiness of her sweat. It was a taste he had sampled before, but different.

Kissing his way back to her face, he pressed his forehead against hers, their noses pushed together as he breathed deeply for the both of them. Wiping the sweat from her cheeks, he kissed her. He kissed her passionately, desperately and timidly, afraid that he would somehow hurt her. After nearly an hour, he wiped the sweat from her cheek and kissed the other, at last making up his mind.

"I can't lose you Kahlan," he breathed into her ear. "I know that this is the last thing we wanted, but we can make another child, we can't make another you." He could almost hear her screaming at him, begging him to find another way, to let her go and raise their child, but he couldn't do it. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan."

"You've decided?"

Looking up to the door, Richard nodded slowly. "Yes." Looking back to Kahlan, he sighed. "But first I- How is the poison working?"

"It was brought into her by the release of her magic; it's feeding off of the magic within them."

He nearly jumped from his skin as an idea flooded his mind, "What if we took the magic?"

"What?" Zedd came to the side of the bed, confused. "Why-"

"I know, I know, but is it possible for us to take away their magic until he is born and then we give it back?"

"Richard, a Confessor's magic is not something that can be taken away and then given back at your will. It is a part of them."

He nodded instantly, "I know, but Zedd, if this will save them, if this will allow me to keep both of them- No, never mind."

"It may work," the wizard offered quietly.

"No, I could never do that to her, to them. Zedd before, I- You didn't see the look in her eyes when I suggested it for our son. I could never hurt her like that. Zedd, it would break her heart." Looking up the older man, Richard sighed. "I have to kill our son."

"I'm sorry, Richard." He wanted to hug his grandson, wanted to comfort him, but he didn't move. He noticed how he clung to her, holding one of her hands tightly in his. "I'll gather what we'll need." He had to get out of there, the pain and sorrow that filled the room was almost too much for him to bear, it was like a stain on the skin, one that couldn't be removed.

"You're going to be all right, Kahlan. You're going to wake up soon. You're going to wake up and I'm going to be right here. I'm going to be here, when you wake up, Kahlan. I'm going to be right here." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead gently before nuzzling his nose in her neck as he laid himself in her arms. "I'm right here." Closing his eyes, he pushed himself closer, "I'm so sorry. I should have acted faster, I should have killed her."

"Not... fault." Richard's head jerked up at the rasp that was her voice. She licked her lips and took a long rugged breath, trying to keep her eyes from blinking closed.

"I'm here," he said softly after hearing what he assumed to be his name leave her lips. "You're going to be fine."

"...Son?"

His heart shattered as he wondered if he should tell her, if she would even understand him. "I'm sorry." It was all he needed to say. Tears dripped from the corners of her closed eyes at the thought of losing their child. She wanted to say something, she wanted to scream, but she didn't have the strength. A soft cry flowed from her lips before silence took over her once again and she was gone. "Zedd!"

The wizard rushed in, afraid that he might be too late and she would be lost to them. It was a simple cure, he thought to himself, an elixir that has been used for generations to take the life of a foreseen male Confessor and yet, in this moment, it didn't seem right. "You're going to need to hold her."

He wanted to ask why, wanted to know if it was going to hurt her, but he said nothing, afraid of the answer. Laying his hands on both of her shoulders, he watched as Zedd lowered a small bottle to her lips and began to drip the light green liquid into her mouth. No more than three drops had fallen when her body jerked upward and her eyes flew open as she released a loud cry of fury. Richard swallowed hard, pushing her back to the bed, trying to hold her still, moving over her as her body continued to shake. He looked to his grandfather, terrified and desperate for answers, but he didn't get anything.

They had to hold her mouth open as they continued to pour the liquid in. Her eyes were a dark red and filled with tears as her head pushed into the pillow and shook. Richard felt his own tears streaming down his face in silence as her cries grew louder and more painful, he couldn't imagine what she was going through. He pulled back suddenly as she began to cough, blood squirting out and falling onto her face and chest. He went to wipe it off, but stopped as her body went limp.

Foam fizzed out of the corners of her mouth, stained with blood as her breath returned to her. He sat over her, frozen and unable to move as he waited for her to open her eyes, for her to do anything. Nothing. After a few moments, Zedd stepped backward, away from the bed and watched them both for a second. He could see the fear and the hope on his grandson's face as he carefully began to clean the Confessor's face and chest. He was gentle, tenderly wiping away the blood that scared him.

Richard didn't seem to realize that Zedd was still there, that he watched as he held onto her in fear. Slowly, Zedd walked backward, out of the room, not wanting to intrude when she awoke, it wouldn't be long now. Leaning down, Richard pressed his forehead against hers and whispered her name, hoping that she could hear him. "I love you, Kahlan."

She opened her eyes, meeting his instantly. The center was dark, almost black and the surrounding of the pupil was a hard red, making it almost difficult for him to continue looking into her eyes. He waited for her to say something, for her to move, for her to blink. She didn't do anything. For a moment, he wasn't sure she was even breathing. "Kahlan?" It was a question, not sure that she was the same woman, her eyes gave him nothing.

He pulled backward, keeping his eyes on her as he crawled off of her stomach. The moment he was off of her, she turned onto her side, away from him and cried. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan." Instantly, he attempted to pull her into his arms, to hold and comfort her, but she pushed him back, hard. The skin on his chest that had been exposed to her touch felt as though it had been set on fire as she moved from the bed. Just as he went after her, she fell to the floor in tears.

Rushing to her side, he pulled her into his arms and tried to hold her, tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him. Pushing against his chest, she cried out in horrific pain, tearing his heart apart as she tried to get away from him. After a moment, she tightened her hands into fists and began pounding them against him, slamming them into his chest as she cried for him to let her go. He felt tears of his own begin to stream down his face, as he tried to hold onto her.

Grabbing her arms, he held them still, keeping them from pounding into him any longer as he moved in close to her. He pushed her down to the ground, moving over her jerking body to hold her still. "Kahlan," he whispered her name with everything he had within him, it was soft and stern, needing her to listen to him, needing her to calm down for a moment. "I'm so sorry. I should have a way to protected you- Both of you. Spirits, Kahlan, I am so sorry."

She stared up at him, her eyes dead and empty of all emotion as tears continued to run. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan." He continued to say it, hoping that it would somehow make them both feel better, that it would mean something, but it didn't. She had lost her child, their child, the child they had both wanted more than anything.

"Stay away from me," she said coldly, her tone was like ice, plunging into his chest. "I don't want to see you again."

"I'm not going to leave you."

Pushing her knees against him, she sat up and pushed him back against the wall and moved to straddle him. "Then you will make yourself useful." It wasn't her, the blue of her eyes were gone, they were darker than the night and she showed no other emotion other than the tears that were still collecting in her eyes.

She grabbed his shirt and ripped it open, ran her hands over his chest and then grabbed the laces of his pants. He almost stopped her, but he was afraid of what it would do to her. Pulling at the lacing of her dress, she stared at him, watching his face carefully as she undressed herself. Her eyes fell to the pulsing vein in his neck for a minute before she took him in her hand.

His eyes fell closed as she slid down over him with a heated gasp, she didn't hesitate or pause as she moved over him. Taking his hands, she moved them over herself, desperate for release. Richard suddenly pulled his hands from hers and grabbed her hips tightly, keeping her from moving. "No," she breathed out, trying to keep moving. "Don't stop me."

"I have to," he said quietly. "Kahlan, this isn't you. You don't want to do this."

"I didn't want to lose our child!" she snapped back at him, pulling his hands from her hips. "If you are going to stay here, you are going to be used how I see fit! You are going to make me forget! Make me forget what we've done!" For the first time, he saw a part of her, he saw a small piece of the woman he loved and the pain she felt.

"No," he breathed out in a whisper. "I won't help you forget. You shouldn't forget. Kahlan, listen to me, use this- this anger, this hurt, use it! We're going to get dressed and we're going to go see the Council-"

"No!" she cried, pounding a fist against him.

"Kahlan, please listen to me. I know that it hurts; I know that you don't want to think about it, that you want to forget, but you can't forget, you need to think about it. Use it! We need to see the Council and make them pay for taking him from us, for hurting you!" 

"Make me forget," she begged through a whimper, "I want to forget."

Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her to him, pressing his forehead against his. "I know, but you can't forget. Kahlan you need to remember what they've done to you."

She shifted her body and let out a long moan, closing her eyes for a brief moment until he gave her shoulders a gentle shake. "Please," she breathed out, shifting her body once again, "just for a while."

"Once we've taken care of this." She collapsed in his arms and cried, clinging to him as she struggled to find her breath, as she struggled with the heartbreak.

He held her in his arms and cried with her as he apologized again and again. Richard hated that he was the reason she was hurting, that he was the reason they lost their child. If only he had acted faster, if only he found a way to save them both. How could she ever forgive him? He would never forget.

His chest was soaked in her tears, feeling as though he had just taken a bath and had yet to dry off. His left shoulder hurt, bringing his attention to it, seeing her nails digging into his skin, drawing blood as she clung to him. Every few moments, she would pull herself closer; if she came any closer, they would be sharing the same body. He wouldn't mind.

"We should get you back into bed," Richard whispered as her body began to shake in his arms. All of her energy had been taken from her; she couldn't manage the strength to move out of his arms. "Here, let me help you." Lifting her from his body, he managed to keep her in his arms as he stood up, for a moment struggling to keep his footing as he turned toward the bed.

Her eyes fell closed the moment her back hit the bed, her body exhausted. Slowly, Richard moved onto the bed beside her, inching closer so that he would be there when she needed him. He knew that she would awaken again in a few moments; her mind would be unable to remain quiet for long. He was right. Minutes later her eyes reopened and she stared up at the ceiling, tears falling as she tried desperately to feel a child within her.

She had never felt so empty before and now that she had lost a part of herself, a part of them both, she didn't know if she would be able to continue on. His arm, draped over her stomach was only a small comfort, a part of her was still angry with him while the other knew he had no other choice. Her body ached with the heartbreak and with the thoughts that circled her mind, the thoughts that told her that he would never forgive her. The one thing that a man desired, a son, was the one thing she was unable to give him.

Blinking the tears away, Kahlan shifted her eyes in his direction, making sure that if his were open, she wouldn't meet them. He was staring at her and to her relief, tears filled his own eyes. He was hurting, she thought to herself, ashamed for being pleased with the fact. She didn't want to hurt alone, but she didn't want to hurt at all. Gathering her strength, she sighed. "I don't blame you," she said softly, unable to make herself say it any louder, unsure on if it was even true.

"You should. Kahlan, there was only one other way and- Kahlan, I couldn't do that to you, not after I saw that look in your eye after I- I'm so sorry that I couldn't- that I wasn't- I'm sorry that I couldn't save you both."

A part of her wanted to kiss him, the other wanted to push him from the bed and scream at him. She wanted to tell him that he should have allowed her to die and how much she hated him for what he did, but she couldn't be sure that was the truth. She couldn't trust any thought in her mind, it changed too quickly and all she felt was sorrow for the loss of their child. Their son would have changed everything. They would have had a chance at being happy and now, everything was different.

Looking back to the ceiling, she closed her eyes and tried to force out her thoughts, begging her mind to stay quiet long enough for her to fall asleep. She could still feel his eyes on her, watching as though he could hear her thoughts, when all she wanted was for him to leave. She wanted to be alone, she wanted to cry, scream and curse the spirits for taking their child, for making Richard take their child away from her. She hated them for it; she hated everyone for being a part, no matter how small, of killing her child. Forcing her eyes closed, she focused on her breathing, trying to calm the rapid breaths that filled her lungs, hoping to fool him into thinking she had fallen asleep.

It took him nearly two hours before he closed his eyes, terrified to fall aseep. She looked at him for a long time, making sure that he wasn't going to wake up the moment she moved. Slowly, she rolled onto her side, inching out from under his arm carefully before her feet hit the cool floor. Instantly she nearly ran from the room, nearly screamed in anguish as she ran through the halls, but she stopped herself. It took everything that she had within her to walk calmly to the door and pull it open.


	6. Chapter 6

The smell of meat filled the air as she stepped into the hallway, making her want to vomit. Giving the guards a quick nod, she pushed back her shoulders and walked slowly down the hall. She passed the servants and the stationed guards quickly, not wanting to risk anyone asking questions. They all had to have known what happened. Word spread through the palace like a plague and she knew what they were all thinking. She needed to be alone, but someone was on the other side of every corner, making it impossible for her to have a moment to breathe.

She entered the garden in a slight run, knowing that there would be no one within. Once she was submerged in its safety, she dropped to her knees and let out a cry, digging her fingers into the dirt. Her heart and head pounded as one, making her pain intensify as she pushed herself into the ground. The air was hot, even the light wind that passed by was warm making it almost unbearable to be outside, but she couldn't move. She didn't want to move.

He would come for her, she knew that he would know where she was, he always knew. Sometimes she was sure that he knew her better than she did, she never understood how it was possible. He was always there when she needed him, before she knew that she needed him. She would turn around and there he would be, ready to embrace her in his arms. She wondered if he would ever truly want to hold her again or if she would want him to.

She understood why he had done it, why he had chosen to save her life and not their child, but she still couldn't stop herself from being angry with him for it. She was alive and their child wasn't. The thought was painful, making it more difficult when she imagined how he felt. How she was unable to give him what he wanted, what he deserved. He deserved a son. After a few minutes, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the darkening sky, laying her hands over her stomach where the child would have been.

She began to imagine what it would have been like, raising a boy. She thought that he would look like Richard, he would be strong as well, but he would have been a kind child. She didn't know how she knew, but there was no doubt in her mind. He would not have been what everyone feared him to be. Kahlan closed her eyes for a moment and she could almost see him, almost feel the comfort in his existence. The softness of his eyes and his defined cheek bones, he would look like his father, she smiled at the images in her mind.

It felt wrong to smile, to feel a moment of joy when she had just lost the child, but she couldn't help but feel, now that she focused on it, that a part of him remained with her. She didn't know if it was possible, it couldn't be, but she was starting to think that he was still within her. Tears began forming once again, but this time, she didn't feel all of the pain. This time, she was almost certain that what she was feeling was real. She shifted her eyes to the sound of approaching footsteps; she knew instantly who it was. Richard.

His walk was unmistakable, he moved smoothly over the fallen leaves, every few steps the sound of breaking sticks echoed past her, telling her how close he was. At first instinct, she felt relieved that he came after her, that he still cared enough to look for her, but then she began to fear all over again. Tears were still falling down her cheeks when he came into sight.

"I know that you want to be alone, but I- I need to be with you." His voice shook, afraid that she would try to get away from him again. Nothing could scare him more, but she didn't.

Kahlan remained still as he walked to her; she stared up at him, her face calmer than before, but not as it had always been. He paused a foot away, making sure that once he sat down, she wouldn't get up and leave. She didn't move, even as he knelt down and then crossed his legs before him. He kept his eyes on hers as she moved them over him. He must have left their room in a rush, she thought, his pants were barely tied and she was surprised that they hadn't fallen off as he came after her. Returning her eyes to his face, she watched as he lay down beside her.

He was at the most a foot away from her, not wanting to be too close to her if she didn't want him to be. Looking up to the sky, Richard let loose a few tears as he fought the urge to hold her. He wanted desperately to hold her. Her eyes were on him, he could feel them, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, to look into the eyes that stole his breath. She moved and he froze, afraid that if he allowed himself to move, he would try to hold her. When she pulled out his arm and laid her head on his chest, he nearly broke.

Wrapping the arm around her, he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh of relief, a sigh that held every emotion that flowed through his veins. He was so afraid that he would never be able to hold her again, that they wouldn't be able to use each other as a comfort. She was the only person who had ever been such a comfort, whose presence changed everything. The very sight of her brought him more joy than he had ever known and he needed it. He needed her now more than ever.

She wrinkled his shirt in her fist, using it to help her get closer. He smelled like the trees, just as he always did and she craved it. She craved him and the way they used to be. She missed the nights when they were traveling back to Aydindril, spending most of the night talking while Zedd snored in his sleep. "Can we stay out here for a while?"

"As long as you want."

Pushing her face into his chest, she let out a soft cry. "I can still feel him."

"What?"

"I- I don't understand why I can feel him." She wiped her tears onto his shirt, "I shouldn't be able to feel him. Why do I- I can't stand this feeling." She pounded her fist against his chest once before she pushed off of him and onto her back.

He could hear her cursing the spirits as he rolled onto his side. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her lips barely moving as she spoke and her hands held the cloth of her dress over her stomach tightly. "Are you sure?" The look she gave him would have killed any other man on sight, but he knew her. "I'm going to bring you to-"

"No!" she shouted, loudly. Sitting up, she pushed herself backward, into the hedges that surrounded them. "You can't take me back- I won't go back! If they- if anyone thought for a second- I won't go back."

Shaking his head, he sat up as well and moved over to her. "I'm sorry; I should have- I didn't mean it like that. Kahlan, maybe the elixir didn't work, maybe it didn't-If our son is still alive, I am not going to let anything happen to either of you." She believed him, everything in his eyes told her to trust him, that it was okay. "Kahlan, I never wanted to lose our son." He had to say it, he had to tell her. There could be no doubt. "I only- I didn't want to lose you." He reached out for her hand, but pulled back quickly as though he thought better of it. "If I lost you both, I would have fallen down beside you and waited to die."

She looked up at him with sad eyes, a part of her breaking at the thought of his death, of him wanting to die, the other part felt blessed to have him care so much for her. "I can't lose him again."

"You're not going to. Kahlan, if he is still alive-"

"He has to be."

He shared her hope, the look on her face and in her eyes making some of his sadness fade away. "All right, then we're not going to let anything happen to him." He looked around them for a moment, making sure that they were alone. "You're not going to leave my side. I'm going to keep you safe. Both of you."

"Richard," she whispered, "how did he survive?"

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I don't know. I don't know how you survived it. Kahlan, it scared the life from me. I was so afraid, you- I've never seen anything like that."

Tilting her head, she lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "What happened?"

He looked away instantly as the images flooded his mind. The wind cooled as he began to tell her what had happened, making his words seem colder. He left out no detail from the moment she collapsed after the confession. He lowered his voice as he told her what he had done, how he stayed by her side, praying to the spirits that she would survive and that he would figure out a way to save them both. He told her how he had considered taking their magic, desperate to keep her alive. She watched him carefully, noticing the tears that collected in his eyes as he spoke, even as he tried to hide them.

"I was so afraid I would lose both of you." He shook his head and licked his lips, needing the moment to find his words. "When you woke up and asked about him, I- I wanted so badly to tell you he would be safe, that I was able to protect you both, but I couldn't. I saw the tears and I- Kahlan, I was terrified that you would never want to see me again."

She reached over and brushed her fingers across his cheek, wiping his tears. "I was afraid that you would want to see me."

Taking her hand in his, he moved closer to her. "I will always want to see you."

"Me too." She almost smiled; she knew that it was the truth. Her mind no longer questioned the fact. Looking away from him, she let out a light sigh, her thoughts returning to their child. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to do everything that we can to keep our child safe." He didn't want to call him their son; he didn't want to say those words. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you and now that we don't have to worry about the poison, there is nothing standing in the way of us starting our family."

"What if I'm wrong?"

"What if you're not?"

"I can't go through this again."

He understood, he felt the same way, but he couldn't let their fear stand in their way. "You won't have to. Kahlan, we're going to find Zedd and we will figure this out together. We're going to have this family; we're going to be happy." Coming to his feet, he reached out his hand for her to take. "Come on, we can't wait."

Walking toward the couple, Zedd shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Neither do I," Kahlan whispered softly as she stared at the floor. She nervously wiped her hands over her dress, needing to feel like she was in control of something. "Please, just- Can you tell me if he's- If I-"

"I know dear one," the wizard said tenderly as he stepped in front of her. Raising his hands to her stomach, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried to concentrate, his face unreadable.

Richard watched her as she stared hopelessly at his grandfather, waiting for an answer, waiting for a reason to hope. He knew what she was feeling; he could see it in her eyes. She had let down her guard, usually she hid her emotions, making it nearly impossible to read her, but in this moment, he knew everything. He wanted to take her hand, to at least be touching her when they learned the truth, but he couldn't bring his feet to move. If their son wasn't alive, if he had to go through it all again, it would break him. Neither one of them would ever be able to be as they were, never.

"How does it feel? Is it the same as before?"

Keeping her eyes on his face, she shook her head. "No. The feeling was much stronger before." Her words came out no louder than a single breath, bringing the wizard's sad eyes to hers.

"I believe I know what happened. I am sorry, the child did not survive." Kahlan nearly fell to the floor as Richard moved instantly to her side, catching her as she fell back into the wall. "But, you are still carrying a living child."

"What?" They spoke in unison, both looking up at him.

"The elixir was made for one child, you carried two. The other is still with you."

Pushing Richard away slightly, she grabbed the wizard's robes tightly in her hands. "What is it?"

Shaking his head, he sighed. "I do not know, dear one. That is not something I can do."

"Send for Shanan. She will be able to tell us, she will know." Both Kahlan and Zedd turned toward him, a small smile on her lips at his suggestion. "She couldn't have gone far; we'll have her back before-"

Moving to the door, the wizard motioned for them to remain where they were. "She hasn't left the palace. The Council wanted to keep an eye on her, she's staying in the northern part of the Palace."

He left them standing in the center of their room, staring at the door, both hoping that their child would not be in danger.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's going to be all right," Richard told her as he pulled her into his arms. He sat behind her on the bed, his arms wrapped gently around her, holding her to his chest. "They're going to come back and we're going to-"

"I know, it's just- Why are they taking so long."

He let out a soft laugh, "It's only been a few minutes." Pressing his lips to the side of her head, he tightened his arms around her. "They'll be here soon."

Turning her head to look at him, she licked her lips quickly and met his eyes. "What if we're wrong? Richard, Confessors have never had more than one child at a time. I know that now, if I'm- It doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing about this makes sense. I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't."

She turned around in his arms, but didn't pull out of them, it was too comforting. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you been wondering why she was the only one who had taken precautions? Kahlan, you could have confessed any member of the Council and you would have gotten your point across, but she- She wanted you to confess her, she pushed you into it. I don't think it was just our child she wanted to kill." Realization came to her face as she thought about his words. "She would have been released if the poison had killed you. She was expecting you to die so that she would live. I just don't understand why she would go through the trouble."

"The punishment for killing a Confessor is Confesson, it's against our laws to kill a Confessor. I am the last Confessor, without me she would not be punished. The poison should have killed me faster. I could feel it the moment I touched her, but I-" She shook her head, not understanding what she had felt and unsure if she was able to tell him. "I think he was protecting me." She smiled at the thought, their son knowing she was in danger and protecting her.

"He must have been. Kahlan, from what Zedd told me about the poison, there is no way he should have survived and what it did to you- Kahlan, he must have protected you."

"He didn't survive," she whispered quietly, looking down to the floor. "I- he didn't survive."

"Someone did."

"That's what terrifies me." Looking back to him, she nearly cried. "Richard, if he survived, if I'm still carrying a child, the power- The amount of power it would have to have to survive- If they were afraid of our son, imagine how they will be now."

"Then they should be. Kahlan, it's not just our child they should be afraid of. You and me, we're going to do what we can to keep our children safe. They should be afraid." Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her to him. "They should be afraid Kahlan."

She couldn't help herself, leaning forward; she pressed her lips against his and pulled him closer. She knew that his words were true, they always were. They were going to do anything they could to keep their children safe. The people should be afraid of them. Pulling away, she gave him a small smile as she took hold of his hands. "I love you."

Her words made his heart race, his ears fearing that they would never hear them again. "I love you too." Giving her a small smile, Richard tightened his hold on her hands and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. Her fingers trembled in his hands. "It's going to be all right."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking."

Pulling back, he ran his fingers through her hair, combing it away from her face. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our child."

A smile pulled at her lips, she knew that he wouldn't allow anything to happen. "I know. I can see it in your eyes, but I'm not sure that I want to stay here any longer."

Leaning back on the bed, he held himself up on his elbows, staring ahead at her. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere."

"What about your people?"

Shaking her head, she moved over him, needing to touch him. "My people will learn to live without a Confessor."

He wrapped his arms around her as he settled above him, her arms folded over his chest, holding her head. "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because this is your home. This is where you belong and without you- If you leave, we're just going to have to come back to put a stop to the war as people try to do what only you can." He grinned, "The rest of the Council will not challenge you."

"But they should. Richard, the Council speaks for the people to make sure that I am fair and-"

"No one is more fairer, but that's not what I meant. Kahlan, there is not one of them who will say anything about our child."

"How can you be sure?" she questioned him softly, hoping to understand his reasoning.

"They've seen what we would do to protect him and since she was the only one who thought to betray you, I believe that they will follow anything that you ask them to." Looking into her eyes, he hoped that she would understand. "They will not stop you. If the child you carry is also a boy, they will not try to stop us from bringing him into this world; they will not stand against you."

"And if they do?"

"I will kill them all." It was a simple answer and the way that he said it told her meant it. His eyes hardened as he said it, his hands grabbed her shoulders and held her to him, making sure that she understood the truth of his words. "They will not get to either of you."

Her eyes moved over his face, studying him carefully as she nodded her head. "I know."

His hands released her arms and moved to her sides, slowly running over them for a small moment of contact. Her eyes slid closed to his touch, her body relaxing for what seemed like the first time. The soft moan that escaped her throat told him not to stop, that she didn't want him to stop. She took comfort in his touch, remembering what it was like before, when she first felt their child. The way he laid his head on her stomach and spoke to their child, telling him that they loved him, that he would be safe. She wished he would do it again.

Rolling off of him, she pulled him onto his side and moved in close. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder, she pressed her forehead against his chest and took in a slow, deep breath. The smell of him was comforting; she began to forget the events that had taken place as she closed her eyes. Within moments, she was asleep. He tightened his arms around her as he closed his own eyes, feeling suddenly comforted about their situation.

When the door opened, Richard rolled himself over her, using his body as a shield to protect her. Seeing who entered the room, he rolled off and looked down at her wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know who it was."

She looked away from his eyes slowly, looking to the door to see why he was smiling. Shanan and Zedd were at the door, they would soon put their worries to rest. "Once you're undressed, we will get started. The Wizard must wait in the hall, but the Seeker may stay if you wish."

Richard lifted himself from her body as his grandfather walked from the room silently. "I can wait in the hallway if you want me too."

"No." She grabbed his arm and kept him from moving from the bed. "I need you to stay."

He gave her a small smile as she sat up and began pulling at the strings of her dress. She closed her eyes for a moment as her heart began to race and she began to worry about what they would be told.

"Did you know before?" Kahlan asked as Shanan wiped her bare stomach with a warm, wet cloth. "That I carried more than one-"

"I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"That was not why I was here. You wanted to know if you were carrying a boy and you were."

Confused, Kahlan sat up, pushing away the other woman's hand from her body. "Then why are you doing this? If you knew that I carried a boy, then you must know what the other-"

"I do not. I only looked for one male." Pushing against her shoulder, she gave a small reassuring smile. "Please lay back; it will be easier for me to read."

Kahlan stared at him as they waited for Shanan to speak, finding his eyes to be a comfort. He smiled as he traced small circles on her arm, softly talking about what it would be like raising their child together and how soon he wanted to marry her.

"I do not believe the boy has perished." Shanan said softly, "I am still feeling the presence of a male as well as a female. Do you feel any different than before?"

"It's not as strong. Are you saying that he is still-"

"I cannot be sure, it is too early. We will have to wait until you are close to birth." Meeting the Mother Confessor's wide eyes, she tilted her head. "I believe that both children live, though I do not understand how it is possible. I feel them both within you."

Turning to Richard, Kahlan sat up and smiled widely. "He could still be alive! Richard, our child, may still be alive!" She began to cry, to laugh and pull him into her arms. "Do you know what that means?"

Looking to Shanan, he questioned her with his eyes, only to get a shake of the head. "What does it mean?"

"You were right." Pulling back, she met his eyes. "You said that they would be afraid. In order for our child to have survived that- Richard he has to be very powerful." Licking her lips she nodded her head. "They will be afraid."

"I thought that I would find you here." Richard entered the garden with a smile, his eyes instantly finding their way to her. "You missed lunch."

Kahlan sat on her knees, before the small pond, watching the fish swim around in circles. "I'm not hungry."

"You're not? I guess that I should take this food back to the kitchen then." She turned around quickly at his words. "What's wrong?"

She reached out and took the large basket from his hand and quickly looked inside. "The day comes closer. I'm anxious, tired, uncomfortable-"

"Beautiful," Richard said interrupting as he sat down beside her.

Pulling apart a small piece of bread, she looked up at his loving eyes. She never felt more unattractive, but he never looked at her any differently than before. He always looked at her as though he could make love to her at any moment. At times, she thought that he hadn't noticed her growing stomach. "You shouldn't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He teased, leaning over to her and pushing his nose into the crook of her neck, moving her hair to give his lips access to her skin. "I can't stop looking at you like this. It's the only way to look at you."

"Not like this," she whispered, trying to push his roaming hands away from her. She was afraid that if he touched her, he would notice the children within her. Before she had grown larger, she didn't mind him touching her, she welcomed it. His touch had been so comforting, most of the time it was the only thing that made her forget everything that had happened. "I'm not-"

"You're beautiful." Kissing her neck, he pulled her back against his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder. Reaching around her he pulled the basket of food closer to them and pulled out some more bread. "I was going to bring you some soup, but Zedd had eaten most of it."

"This is fine."

"Bread is not the only thing I brought you." He grinned as he tilted the basket, showing her everything inside. "There's every fruit they had in the kitchen and I hid some of the sausages under the napkins just in case you wanted some more."

She reached out, moving the napkins out of the way with a smile. "I didn't think there were any left."

"I hid them after breakfast. You seemed to like them and Zedd couldn't stop eating them-"

"Thank you." Tearing one of the sausages in half, she pushed a piece into his mouth before giving his chin a quick kiss. "I didn't realize I had been out here so long."

"You always lose track of time when you come out here."

Giving him a sideways glance, she smiled, "Not just me. I remember us spending a lot of time out here."

"Time doesn't exist when we are together."

Eating the other half of the meat, she leaned back in his arms. "Does that mean that we can stay out here longer?"

"Not very long. You're not supposed to be in the sun."

"I was tired of sitting inside, waiting."

Tightening his arms around her, he looked around to be sure that they were still alone. "It's nice inside. Lying in bed, naked." Looking back to him, she frowned. "I like lying in bed with you, naked." He raised his eyebrows and grinned widely, making her laugh. "We could be in bed right now." Looking away from him, Kahlan ran her hand over her stomach and shook her head. She didn't want to be naked with him when she looked like this. There had been nights before when he had managed to make her forget that she was getting larger and made her feel beautiful, but it had been a while since she had allowed it to happen. "You're beautiful, Kahlan."

"You have to say that," she said teasingly as she looked back to him. "I'm carrying your children."

Looking over her shoulder, he pulled at her arms, stretching them out to their sides. "I don't see any children."

"That's because you are looking in the wrong place." She grabbed his hands and laid them on her stomach. "They're here."

Moving his hands over her, he beamed with happiness. "Hello in there."

She couldn't help but smile as he moved around her, bringing his face to her stomach. "They're moving." Kahlan moved his hands, making sure that he felt the movement. "Here, feel them?"

He held his hands still for a few moments before kissing her belly. He could feel her eyes on him, watching as he talked softly to their children. Lifting his eyes, he looked up at her from under his bushy eyebrows and then slowly began kissing his way up, over her body. Her fingers wound themselves into his hair as he came closer to her lips, her body aching for him in slight desperation.

"We should go inside," she panted as his tongue slid out over her neck. "Someone may walk by..."

"Why Mother Confessor, I was only trying to kiss you."

Opening her eyes, she looked down to his hands and smiled. "Then why are you untying my dress?" He followed her gaze and pulled back. "Just a kiss?"

"I'm sorry. I know that you don't want me to-"

"No, I- Let's go inside."


	8. Chapter 8

"Richard," Kahlan moaned, grabbing his arm tightly. "Get Shanan." He jumped up from the bed, his body shaking at her words. "They're coming... Now!" She cried out the last word, tightening her hold on him as he moved to cover her body with a blanket. He didn't want her exposed while he left; he knew someone would hear her cries and come in to aid her. He nodded as he crawled off of the bed, pulling on his pants as he rushed to the door.

He wasn't gone more than three minutes before he and Shanan came back through the door. She was holding the blankets tightly in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut as she mumbled words to ease her pain. She didn't have to look to see who grabbed her hand; she would know his touch anywhere. Her body would jerk upward every few minutes with the pain, bringing out a louder cry each time. After several minutes, she opened her eyes and met his, making sure that he heard what she had to say.

"Protect them." Something in the way she spoke the words made his blood run cold, causing his body to stiffen as he tried to find his breath. "Please."

"With my life." It was all he could say. The truth.

Her eyes fell closed once more as all the sounds began to run together. He could hear Shanan giving her instructions as she screamed; the only thing keeping him focused was the feel of her hand holding his. The pounding of his heart became louder as he tried to understand what she had said. She shouldn't have had to tell him to protect their children. They would do it together, forever. But she had and suddenly it became clear. She didn't think she was going to survive.

Tightening his hold on her hand, Richard gave it a hard pull, bring her attention to him. "Don't you dare," he said as he leaned close to her, bringing his face to hers. "Kahlan, listen to me! You are not going to leave me, do you hear me? You're not going to leave us!" He watched fresh tears collect in her eyes as she stared at him, "You can't..."

"I see the head!" Shanan said loudly, making Richard tear his eyes away from his Confessor's. "Keep pushing, it's almost here."

Excitement filled him as he watched the servants move around the bed, bringing blankets, towels and water. He was minutes away from becoming a father, they were about to be parents. He would not be able to raise their children alone; he didn't know anything about Confessors. Kahlan needed to survive. Looking back to her face, he gripped her hand tighter and leaned in close once again.

"You're almost there, stay with me."

The baby's cry echoed through the room, bringing a smile to Richard's face as he looked to see their child. "It's your son," Shanan said as she lifted him in her arms and showed the couple. Kahlan gave a weak smile as she watched Richard take their son into his arm and wrap him in a warm blanket. She kept her eyes on them, trying to ignore the pain of their second child trying to enter their world.

"He's beautiful," he whispered as he brought him closer to her.

She hadn't held their son longer than a minute when she let out another cry of pain and handed him back to his father. Kahlan's face was pale, her eyes red as she began to deliver their daughter. Her breathing came only in gasps between her cries, making her have to suck in air quickly to remain awake. Her body was drained; she no longer had the strength to clutch the blankets as she cried. Richard rocked their son in his arm as he tightly clung to her hand, hoping desperately that she wouldn't give up.

Before he knew it, Shanan was wrapping their daughter in another blanket as Kahlan struggled to keep her eyes open. "Let me..." Her words trailed off as he turned toward her, both children snuggled in his arms.

"She looks like you." Moving closer to her, he shifted his body, hoping that she would reach out for her, but she didn't move. "She's beautiful, Kahlan." Nodding, she closed her eyes and laid her head back against the pillow. "Don't you leave us- Kahlan! Don't leave us!" Crawling into the bed, Richard laid their daughter in her right arm as he pushed himself against her right side, their son laying between them. "Do something!" He shouted to Shanan, who attempted to clean the sheets.

"There is nothing that I can do. Her body must find the strength to recover on its own."

"She could be fine?"

The woman continued to remove the bloody sheets, ignoring his eyes on her. "Yes, your Confessor may survive. She needs to rest."

Richard watched as she walked from the room, carrying the sheets as three servants entered and laid warm blankets onto the bed, none of them looking at the couple or their children. Returning his eyes back to Kahlan, he pulled up one of the blankets in the hopes that the warmth would somehow keep her with him and give her the time she needed to heal. A small smile came to his face as he looked at their son, sleeping between them. "They know you're holding them," he whispered to her, laying his arm over her stomach. "They know they are safe with you. They're so beautiful, Kahlan."

Her head turned toward him as her lips turned up into a smile. "They are."

Cupping her cheek in one of his hands, he gave a sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"...Tired."

"I know, it's okay. Close your eyes, we'll be here when you wake up."

She looked at him for a few moments, her smile growing wider. "We have a family."

"It's a start," he whispered as her eyes closed. "It's a beautiful start."

******END******


End file.
